Batting a Thousand
by hopelesslyhopeful7211
Summary: Emma watches her favorite baseball team on TV, but Regina distracts her. SQ sexy times ;)


**Hi guys! Have some SQ sexy times ;) There's a possibility that I may continue this, so I'll leave it marked as "in-progress". Let me know what you think and hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211 **

Emma grabs a beer from the fridge while humming the tune to "Take Me Out to the Ballgame". "The Red Sox are shaping up to look great this year. Opening day is live here at Fenway Park…" the announcer excitedly exclaims from the television screen. She then grabs chips and salsa and plops down on the couch right before the game begins.

Ahh, best day of the season! I miss going to Fenway Park. She watches the screen absentmindedly. Sports takes her mind off all the usual troubles of being the sheriff/savior of Storybrooke. Things had gotten calmer and overall better recently though. There have been no curses for four whole months and counting! Maybe we finally ran out of psycho Disney villains coming here to try to hurt my family? Also she had finally gotten the courage to dump the pirate and ask the other mother of their son out. She actually said yes and things are going great! They moved in together just a few weeks after they started dating. Henry insisted it for the "ease of routine", but I know Regina put him up to it. I don't know why. I guess it's because I'm obviously so awesome and helpful. How did she ever live here without me? She giggles at her own sarcastic, self-deprecating thoughts. I love her so much. This is what a happy ending feels like.

* * *

Three beers and six innings in, Emma is feeling a nice buzz. She has a perpetual grin on her face and her head is glued to the back of the couch as she continues to watch her Red Sox stomp the Blue Jays 7-1. Until all of a sudden the silhouette of an hour glass figure blocks her view.

She begins to sit forward, "Regina! What the fuck! I told you…" the brunette swiftly straddles the slightly inebriated blonde pushing her lightly back against the couch.

"I'm sorry what were you saying, dear?" she looks directly in her eyes with a hint of arousal.

"Uh, shit!" I'm such a fuck up, why did I yell like that? "Babe, I'm sorry, I just…" the blonde drops the end of her apology. Paralyzed by the intense gaze from her lover, she feels a familiar pool of heat rise.

"I'm waiting," the brunette backs off a few inches, but still straddles her girlfriend's lap. Her eyes lighten to help take off the pressure.

"I, uh," goddammit, Swan, you can make a sentence! "I'm sorry for yelling. I was just really enjoying the game. It helps take my mind off things and I miss Boston sometimes" she articulates her earlier frustration.

"I understand, dear," she nods her head, "Let me watch with you," Regina begins to get up off Emma's lap.

Emma grabs her lover's ass firmly, leading her back into her lap.

"I mean, you don't have to. If you still want to do other things…," Emma gazes deeply in the other woman's eyes completely distracted from the game.

Regina grins brightly. She leans forward pressing their foreheads together. Then their lips meet in a passionate, deep kiss. Their mouths move together in perfect synch. Tongues exploring each other. Regina puts her full weight into the blonde. Emma moans as she feels her breasts melt into her own. They break their kiss and Regina begins to unbutton her own blouse. Emma begins to help, fumbling with the bottom buttons. Her blouse pops open revealing a lacy red bra holding back perfect, plump breasts. Emma runs her hands over Regina's beautiful olive skin. From her chest, down her stomach, and then moving to her back. She unsnaps the lacy bra, casually throwing it and the blouse onto the ground, and fully revealing her breasts. Emma wastes no time popping one of her lover's nipples into her mouth. Regina lets out a moan at the contact. Emma works her tongue around and gently nips while continuing to run her hands along her stomach and waist, driving Regina crazy. Regina shifts grinding her center into Emma's thigh. Emma releases Regina's breast and draws a line of kisses up her chest, neck, and then to the brunette's ear.

"I need you," Emma whispers in the other woman's ear. She feels her girlfriend shiver at her words. Regina sits back to look at her face to face. She sees only love and trust in the bright, shining emeralds that are Emma's eyes.

"I love you so much," Regina genuinely expresses, her deep brown eyes glisten.

"I love you too," Emma's eyes squint due to the larger than life smile on her face.

Regina's hands move down to Emma's waistline grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt and lifting up. Emma shifts her back from off of the couch making it easier for her t-shirt to be removed. The cool air chills her flesh. Regina begins to giggle.

"What did I do?" Emma's head tilts to one side in confusion.

Regina pulls a fairly large chip crumb from the blonde's cleavage thrusting it in her face, "Drop this?"

She immediately blushes, "Fuck. Yeah, but you already know I'm a slob," she expresses a playful grin.

"Well, you're my slob," she jokes with a laugh while tossing the chip crumb onto the floor.

Emma then lifts the brunette shifting her onto her back on the couch. She hovers just above her. She makes quick work of the button and zipper of her girlfriend's jeans and then begins to pull them down. Regina bucks her hips upward to assist the blonde in removing her jeans. She rubs two fingers over her panties already feeling the wetness of the other woman. She begins to run her nose along Regina's neck, taking nips while still teasing with her fingers.

Regina squirms under her lover, arousal building, "Emma, please," she begs in a low voice.

At these words Emma feels another flash of heat in that familiar spot, her eyes roll to the back of her head as she moans with pleasure. Then with determination, she gives the brunette what she wants. What she needs. She slips two fingers into her wet folds. Regina gasps as Emma's fingers fill her. She expertly moves her fingers in circles, in and out, while grinding into her thigh. The rhythm of their motion gradually speeds up until ecstasy finally reaches a tipping point. The feeling of pure bliss spills over her entire body. Minds completely cleared. Emma collapses on top of her radiant girlfriend, melting into her.

They begin to recover and Regina turns onto her side pulling her arms around Emma. Emma's head rests on her chest. She listens to the other woman's heart beat and begins to nod off.

* * *

Regina turns her head to check on the game. It was just ending and her girlfriend's favorite team won by a landslide.

"We should take a family vacation to see a game," the brunette suggests.

"Really?" the blonde's eyes open and she perks up full of hope.

"Yes. I'm sure Henry would love it and I would love for you to show us around Boston. Plus we would be getting out of Storybrooke for a few days," Regina reasons.

"Babe, that sounds amazing! You have got to try a bratwurst! They're so fucking good!" Emma's mouth waters as she excitedly begins to plan the trip in her head.

"Is your mind always on food, dear?" the brunette jokes with a small laugh.

"Well, not always," Emma grins and brings her beautiful girlfriend into a long, sweet kiss.


End file.
